


Решение короля

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019





	Решение короля

« _Born in grief, raised in hate_  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run, let him live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive  
And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us»

The Lion King II, «Not one of us»

Труднее всего было спрятаться от осуждения в глазах Симбы. В них — таких похожих на глаза его матери — не было разочарования, какое Кову видел в материнских, там были только неоправданные ожидания. Это было тяжелее всего — тяжелее всеобщего недоверия и презрения, тяжелее отчаяния Киары. Холодный рассудительный гнев, казалось, окружил Симбу, и на Горе прайда стоял уже не он, но — король, к которому никто не смел подойти ближе.

Под этим взглядом, давящим на холку, Кову чувствовал себя тем, кем теперь считал его Симба — лжецом и предателем, и стыд тянул к земле, заставляя приседать на лапах.

«Я не сделал ничего дурного», — хотелось ему крикнуть, но давило чувство, что на самом деле сделал.

Он вжимал голову в плечи и прятал взгляд, но перед глазами все еще стоял образ Симбы — даже тогда, когда Кову убрался подальше от Горы прайда, — его неприступность и осуждение. От воспоминаний пробирало холодом, и рана на глазу ныла и щипала от пыли.

Там, на Горе, прогневавшийся король не выглядел раненым и ослабленным, но именно таким он и был. Кову помнил те раны, что сумели нанести ему львицы матери. Кову успел порадоваться, что Симба в целости добрался до Земель прайда, — пока Симба не объявил о его изгнании.

Киара смотрела с болью, безнадежно. Кову представлял, как будет тосковать по ней, и ему сразу же хотелось уткнуться в сырую землю и заскулить. Киара и Симба стали важными частями его жизни, отличавшимися от остальных, незамутенными и яркими частями, которых Кову навсегда был лишен. Как будто пересох родниковый ключ на водопое, и теперь он был обречен умереть от жажды.

Это было горько — но это всего лишь малая доля. Сожаление о том, какой хорошей могла бы стать его жизнь в окружении тех, кого он любит и кому доверяет. Его тоска по несбывшемуся, по нежному взгляду Киары, по той легкости, что Кову испытывал, будучи всего несколько дней с прайдом...

Сильнее этой тоски была только одна мысль — в целом мире, полном звездного неба и вольного ветра, ему больше не было места. И никогда не будет.

Ибо такова была воля короля прайда.


End file.
